


So like two emojis do the do

by Darthteddybear



Category: The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M, QUALITY CONTENT, sorry fam, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthteddybear/pseuds/Darthteddybear
Summary: gene gets down and dirty with his buddy Hifive





	So like two emojis do the do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kic_eony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kic_eony/gifts).



> Here you go squadfam

Gene looked at his boi Hi five and walked over to tap that handsome hand.

Hi five blushed. 

"Gene-kun... what if someone sees us."

"Then they can watch dangnabbit"

"Kay" said ya boi Hi-five 

Then they fucked and Gene got fingered.

After that they sorta looked at each other all gay like then fucked again cuz the Author cant be bothered to think of anything else.


End file.
